ViVi
) | birth_place = Hong Kong | nicknames = Pya Pya (퍄퍄) (main) Various others; see below. | height = 160cm (5'3") (estimated) | weight = | blood = B | instrument = Unknown | color = Light Pink (연분홍색)Daebak Jjang “(ENG) Show Champion Behind EP.106 Loona Cut” (@ 05:01) YouTube. 2018.09.07 | animal = Deer (사슴) | reveal = February 14, 2017 | position = Sub-Vocalist, Sub-Rapper | single = "Everyday I Love You" | previous = YeoJin | next = Kim Lip }}ViVi (Hangul: 비비) is the fifth revealed member of LOONA and a member of its first sub-unit, LOONA 1/3. She was born as Wong Ka-Hei (Cantonese: 黃珈熙) on December 9, 1996 in Hong Kong, China. She debuted on February 14, 2017 as a member and subsequently released her solo single album "ViVi" on April 17, 2017. History Early life Before becoming a member of LOONA, ViVi worked as a freelance model in Hong Kong under the English name Viian Wong. She modeled for a variety of projects between 2011–2015~16, including a video tutorial for Blush Cosmetics.Makeup Tutorial for Work - 160219 She also participated in a number of short YouTube videos,151012 - 男朋友��女的方法&後果 ostensibly with friends. ViVi was a student of Hong Kong vocal coach Jony Wong in 2012.Jony Wong Facebook post - 180214 ViVi most likely became a trainee under Polaris/BlockBerryCreative in 2016. Like many other members of LOONA, she was a trainee under Polaris Entertainment that transferred over to BlockBerryCreative. 2017 : Reveal, Debut in LOONA 1/3 and LOONA She debuted as a member of LOONA 1/3 with the release of Love & Live on March 13, 2017 and subsequently debuted as a member of girl group LOONA. She later released her solo single album "ViVi" on April 17, 2017. Profile * Stage Name: ViVi (비비) ** Japanese: ビビ (Bibi) * Birth Name: Wong Ka-Hei (黃珈熙) ** Korean: 황가희 (Hwang Ga-Hee) * Other Name(s): Viian Wong (비엔 웡), Hwang A-Ra (황아라/黃雅蓏) * Name Meaning(s): ''' **Birth Name *** 黃 (Wong) means "yellow".黃 - Wiktionary *** 珈 (Ka) is "an ornament attached to a woman's hairpin".珈 - Wiktionary *** 熙 (Hei) means "bright, splendid."熙 - Wiktionary **Korean Name *** 雅 (아/A) means "elegance".雅 - Wiktionary *** 蓏 (라/Ra) means "fruit, melon".蓏 - Wiktionary * '''Nickname(s): Pya Pya (퍄퍄), BB cream (비비 크림), Bi Way (비웨이) (by Yves) Ppi (삐), Hwang-unnie (왕언니), * Birth date: December 9, 1996 (age ) * Horoscope: Sagittarius * Blood type: B * Birth place: Hong Kong, China * Current residence: LOOΠΔ Dormitory, Seoul, South Korea * Roommates: HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul, Kim Lip, JinSoul, Choerry * Family: Parents; younger brother and younger sister * Body statistics: '''160 cm (height), 225mm (5.5 US, 36 EU) (shoe size)Fan account: 190314 fansign (@ivytwts) * '''Education: * Languages: Cantonese (fluent), Korean (proficient), EnglishAccording to HeeJin; 190918 hello82 interview @ 19:13 * Position: Undetermined ** LOONA 1/3: Sub-vocal ** LOONA: Sub-vocal, sub-rapper * Instruments: Unknown * Hobbies: Watching movies, eating, traveling * Likes: Chocolate cake, pretty things, massages * Dislikes: Insects, extreme temperatures/weather, annoyances * Personality: Carefree, teasing, sweet, reserved Discography Single albums * "ViVi" (2017) Filmography Web Drama Music Video Appearances Trivia * She is a part of LOONA's sub-unit, LOONA 1/3. * ViVi's stage name is based on her modeling name, Viian Wong. * One of her other possible stage names was Billion. * She is the oldest in LOONA, also making her the oldest in LOONA 1/3. * She sang a song by Taiwanese singer Jolin Tsai for one of her auditions, but passed with the song "Choco Chip Cookies" by Gu Hara.LOONA Studio * Her zodiac sign is Sagittarius. * ViVi practices her Korean a lot. HaSeul helps ViVi learn Korean the most (out of all of LOOПΔ's members). * She likes chocolate cakes, tiramisus, sweet potatos, massages and everything pretty. * She is represented by a deer and the color light pink. * She is the fifth member to be revealed on February 14, 2017. * She released her solo single "ViVi" on April 17, 2017. * Although ViVi was introduced in February, she didn't release her pre-debut single album till April. * ViVi's name in standard Mandarin is pronounced: Huáng Jiā Xī * ViVi received the Korean name Hwang A-Ra (Hanja: 黃雅蓏; Hangul: 황아라) as a gift from HaSeul and her fellow members during the LOONA 1/3 one year anniversary V LIVE.ViVi is gifted a Korean name * She is the only member in LOONA 1/3 to use a stage name. * Her favorite song is Valentine Girl.Exclusive Interview * ViVi was the first member to go by a stage name in both LOONA and LOONA 1/3. * Great food dish from Hong Kong she recommends: spicy crabFact in Star TMI - ViVi * She loves macarons. Orbit 1st Anniversary Chat Event ** Favorite macaron flavors: cheese flavor and chocolate, and cheese choco * Favorite Korean food: "Bone hangover soup" she calls Hangover bone soup, fried chicken and cake * Kinds of movies she likes: scary movies, funny movies, or love movies, zombie movies * According to herself: LOONA's Profile rewrite ** Hashtag: #MyWay ** Team Position: Matnae but like a maknae ** Charming Point: Being expressive, A mindset that always takes on challenges ** Long-term Goals: LOONA being successful, LOONA being happy, having a concert in Hong Kong Song recommendations & songs she likes Prefered style of music: She likes ballads and songs that makes her feel the singer's emotions.LOONA Studio - 1/3 Hertz (ENGSUB) * 10cm - MattressLOONA Studio - 1/3 Hertz (ENGSUB) * Anne-Marie - Ciao Adios LOONA's Profile rewrite * Ariana Grande - thank u, next LOONA's Profile rewrite * Autumn Vacation - Sometimes I Madly Want to Hold You (가끔 미치도록 네가 안고 싶어질 때가 있어) TV Daily: Song recs - Chinese New Year * BTOB - Only One for Me LOONA Studio - 1/3 Hertz (ENGSUB) * HaSeul - Let Me In LOONA Studio - 1/3 Hertz (ENGSUB) * LOONA 1/3 - Sonatine TV Daily: Song recs - When You’re Being Nagged * Paul Kim - Hey (Mu:fully questionnaire (Halloween 2019) according to translator @Orrery_nim) Her explanations Song recommendations: * For Chinese New Year (2019): ** Autumn Vacation - Sometimes I Madly Want to Hold You TV Daily: Song recs - Chinese New Year *** Vivi: "As I'm busy working, oftentimes I miss my family far away and people who are precious to me. In each of those times, the members who comforted me, as well as this song, gave me strength and resonated with me." * Songs she wants want Orbits to listen to: ** BTOB - Only One for Me *** ViVi: "You can't not like a great song like this. Can't be without you Korean title. We can't be with Orbits so~" * When you're being nagged: ** LOONA 1/3 - SonatineTV Daily: Song recs - When You’re Being Nagged *** Vivi: "It's because I do not register nagging even when I hear it." Sonatine is called "Unknowable Secret" in Korean See also References Navigation pt-br:ViVi Category:LOONA Category:LOONA 1/3 Category:ViVi Category:Members